Leave Me Alone
by holickixkstar
Summary: In which one day Doumeki decided to leave Watanuki alone. Yeah, right. Like that could ever happen...


**Leave me alone**

Pairing: DoumekixWatanuki… DouWata… Donuts… 104… whatever you call it.

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor/Romance

Spoiler: …Don't bother.

Warning: Duh… It's DouWata. Shounen-ai. Got a problem with it? Get lost. And this fic is un-beta.

Disclaimer:I do not own xxxHolic or any of the characters. These belong to Clamp – those crazy mangaka who make us all practically faint for the shonen-ai and then YANK it out from under us. Clamp, if I can have one request, it's to give us some DouWata love by the end of this series! PLEASE!

(This disclaimer is originated by kashudoreineko. I only take it because this is exactly what I thought too.)

A/N: I have to take a break from my KKM fic. Writer's block *nods*. So I write xxxHOLiC instead. **Please ignore the angsty, depressing Rou chapters of the xxxHOLiC manga when you're reading this fic.** Thank you. Got this idea while watching an amv, "Leave me alone-DouWata" by siiribluesummer.

* * *

These 'thoughts' had bothered Watanuki for quite some time now. No matter how many days he spent on slaving around Yuuko's house/shop, he still couldn't get the 'thoughts' out of his head. He reminded himself, he shouldn't be bother about it at all. Who is he to care about that anyway? Watanuki still have so many things to think about, like how he should help the customers that came to Yuuko's wish shop, or how he should find time to finish up his school work, or what should he make for dinner tonight, or what he should make for bentos tomorrow…

That's right. He got so many things to think about. Yet, the earlier thoughts still come to him. Bothering him, meddling with his brain and turning what's left into mush.

He kept himself busy. Busy is the best. Busy could make him forget about that thought. Unfortunately, those thoughts always kicked itself back in, reminding him again and again. Because wherever he turns around, those thoughts flashed through his mind.

Yes, it's all because of that 'thought'. That very, _very_ un-important, very ridiculous thought that he shouldn't be bother to even think about…

He still thinks about that _thought._

Watanuki growled. He really didn't want to think about that 'thought'. Because he didn't want to! It's a complete waste of time!

However, the cause of the thought had constantly been with him and never leave me alone!

How could he _not_ think about that 'thought'!?

_Oh, what the heck._

"Why the hell do you have to follow me around 24/7!!?"

Watanuki spun around and shoved his fist to the person's chest that stood behind him, with the expressionless face anyone had ever seen on the face of earth.

Doumeki only raised his eyebrows. "My house is this way."

"Not THAT!" Watanuki was literally shouting, yelling even. The two boys were walking back from school at the end of the day. Watanuki's beloved Himawari-chan couldn't come with them as she got her piano class that evening.

Watanuki continued his rambling. "You waited for me to go to school every single _damn_ morning, you eat lunch with me and Himawari-chan every single _goddamn_ day, you walked with me back from school like every _damnit_ day, you come to Yuuko's shop and stay there until I finish my job every _bloody_ evening, and you walked me home like every _fucking_ night!!! Have you ever heard about the word personal space in your entire life!!??"

"… Yeah, I heard about personal space." Doumeki nodded.

"Good! Then why don't you use it frequently!?"

"It isn't necessary for me."

"IT IS FOR ME!"

Doumeki sighed inwardly and plugged a finger into his ear. "What should I do then? You obviously need babysitting since the hungry monsters are all out here waiting to devour you."

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

"…"

Watanuki caught Doumeki's hand that had been buried into one of his ears and dropped it back to the archer's side.

"Listen to people when they are talking to you! First of all, I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! I can run fast if I spot a monster. I survived 16 years without your help, I can survive for 5 minutes, you know!"

"Doesn't seem like that to…"

"SECOND!" Watanuki cut through Doumeki's sentence. "It isn't necessary for you to come to Yuuko's place. It's bad enough I have to prepare gallons of alcohol for her and that black-manjuu, I don't need you to be her second drinking-partner!"

"I'm her third…"

"THIRD!" Watanuki once again cut Doumeki's sentence. "PERSONAL SPACE! I need my personal space! We are not joined by the hips! I bet even Adam and Eve didn't spend every goddamn day together!"

"We are not Adam and…"

"The problem is you never give me a time for myself except for sleep! Last Sunday you poop into my apartment out of nowhere when I was is shower and you just walked in casually just because you need a damn towel! A DAMN, FUCKING TOWEL! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH MY SHOWER! ALL I ASK FOR WAS ONE FUCKING HOUR!!!"

Doumeki watched silently as Watanuki finally finished his tyrant and leaned on his knees, gasping for breath. Doumeki had to admit, this is the most serious yelling Watanuki had ever made in the history of Watanuki's rant.

"Oh, my sweet Himawari-chan! Why do you have piano class today? I would prefer walk this road with your sunshine smile than this stoic stalker…" Watanuki dramatically raised his tearful eyes to the sky. "He just won't leave me alone… Isn't it horrible? Oh, Himawari-chan~!"

Doumeki watched from afar, as his friend started his Kunogi's love-act in front of him. It was rather amusing to watch him like that, but he was more concentrated on what Watanuki was saying.

Is he _really_ that horrible that the boy yelled like that?

Watanuki wanted him to leave him alone, huh?

…Well, if that is what he wants…

That is what he will get.

"… All right,"

Watanuki glared at the archer. "What? Another menu for your pregnant-woman-stomach?"

Doumeki felt strained as he opened his mouth to say those words.

"I'll leave you alone."

"I knew it, that stomach of yours always asks for out-of-season… what?" Watanuki realized what Doumeki said and straightened up, staring at the other boy's stoic face.

"I said; I will leave you alone."

"Again, what?"

Doumeki sighed at the other's clueless face. "I _won't _wait for you in the morning. I _won't_ eat lunch with you and Kunogi. I _won't_ walk home with you. I promise I _won't_ come into your house and I only come if Yuuko asks me a favor or if you need to be rescue. Is that all right?"

Watanuki wasn't sure whether it's because Doumeki spoke more than just two words or because of the idea of Doumeki won't be following him around anymore that made him dumbfounded. But why does he think Watanuki need to be rescued anyway? So that he can be like SuperDoumeki again? So that if he got chase by any hungry spirit he could come and save his ass of, _again_?

…Oh, _right_.

"You… So I don't have to make bento for you anymore?"

Doumeki shook his head. "No, you don't have to."

"And… and this deal… how long is it going to take?"

"As long as you like."

* * *

"YUUKO-SAN~! I'm here to work~!"

Yuuko, the employer of Watanuki Kimihiro appeared through the door wearing a revealing purple gown with many lace at the hems with her long black hair tied back with flower ornaments. Two girls ran from the room to the front door where Watanuki took off his shoes with a black-man… a black Mokona jumped behind the girls.

"Watanuki is here! Watanuki is here for work!" Maru and Moro held hands and danced around Watanuki while the boy gave them a pat on their heads.

"Hello, Watanuki who's name in kanji is April Fool!" Mokona greeted him with the usual greeting.

"Haha, very funny kuro-manjuu. Nothing you say today gonna make me mad." Watanuki smiled smugly and pushed Mokona aside.

"Oh… You sound awfully happy today. Anything interesting happened?" Yuuko grinned as she leaned on the doorframe.

"The BEST thing happened to me today!" Watanuki literally jumped in joy.

"Really? You finally got a date with Himawari-chan?"

"No," Watanuki pouted, but soon returned to his gleeful self. "Doumeki finally decided to leave me alone!"

Yuuko raised her eyebrows. "Doumeki-kun? You mean _that_ Doumeki-kun? He said he'll leave you alone? For tonight?"

"No! Not just for tonight, as long as I like!" Watanuki made some joyful weird movements across the hallway. "We don't have to walk to and from school together and he won't get into my nerves anymore! The most important part is I don't have to make bento for him again~!"

"Doumeki-kun asked you to stop making him bentos?" Yuuko's eyes widened as she shared thoughtful looks with Mokona.

"That's right~!" Watanuki flailed and glided straight into the kitchen. "To celebrate this, I will make the best dinner ever! And you can drink more than five bottles tonight, Yuuko-san~!"

Yuuko was supposed to be happy that her employee let her drink as much as she wants to, but it didn't cease the growing curiosity inside her heart.

"Doumeki… turns down _bento_…?"

* * *

The next morning, Watanuki walked happily towards the school carrying his bag and lunch boxes for him and Himawari. He was too happy he didn't have to cook for the stoic archer. There's only his and Himawari's food in the bag. He walked pass Doumeki's temple and noticed something lacking.

Doumeki was not at the front gate waiting for him as usual.

Cheering for having his new freedom, and for Doumeki keeping his promise, Watanuki continued his journey to the school light-heartedly. He didn't have to argue with a stone-in-the-legs that morning.

His day was getting better. Watanuki met Himawari at the school gate and the two of them talked and laughed together without a third party on their way to class. Since Doumeki wasn't in the same class as them, Watanuki was happy that he didn't have to face his rival in that class.

When lunchtime came, he and Himawari walked to the spot where they usually had lunch with the bentos is tow. They were walking through the school's corridor when Himawari spotted the other boy.

"Doumeki-kun! Come and have lunch with us!" Himawari waved her hands towards Doumeki's direction.

Doumeki turned to look at Himawari and spotted Watanuki behind her. He shook his head and gestured towards the other boys beside him. "No thanks, I'm going to have lunch with them."

"Oh," Himawari dropped her hands as she stared at Doumeki's retreating, following his other classmates. She looked up at Watanuki and noticed the slight changes in the boy's feature. Is it disappointment?

"Ah, it doesn't matter, Himawari-chan! Let that jerk be, we can have lunch together alone!"

"You're not having lunch with them like usual?" One of Doumeki's friends asked him. He shook his head.

"No."

* * *

They ate in silence. Well, Watanuki ate in silence. Himawari was still chatting with him about her yesterday events. They got many leftovers that day. Usually Doumeki would clean up any food from the bentos. Moreover, it seems Watanuki had _accidently_ brought three bentos as usual, as the third bento was usually for Doumeki. Watanuki had laughed and blamed on his force of habit.

"Are you and Doumeki-kun fighting?" Himawari finally voiced her concern.

Watanuki blinked at her. "With that jerk? Haha, we were always fighting before, Himawari-chan! But no, we're not. Why you asked?"

"Well, Doumeki-kun didn't want to eat lunch with us even though you brought him bento. You two usually get along with each other so well…"

"Ah~! Himawari-chan worried about me! Himawari-chan is such an angel~!" He clasped his hands together and praised his wonderful Himawari-chan to the heaves. Himawari stared at him with a confused and kind smile on her face.

However the silence after that brought an awkward position in Watanuki's moment of praise. Usually, someone would say some remark that would made him stop his praising moment but now…

Suddenly Watanuki feels lonely.

Eventhough he was with his beloved sunflower.

"Ah, Himawari-chan! Do you want some dessert?" Watanuki quickly went through his things to fetch his homemade cookies.

"I would love to!" Himawari exclaimed as Tanpopo chirped beside her. The yellow bird loves sweet desserts.

* * *

As promise, Doumeki didn't come to his class to pick him up after the last bell rung. Himawari stated she have another piano class so she couldn't walk home with him. Watanuki who was as kind as ever, said he understood and promised her to make another yummy bento for her tomorrow.

Watanuki hesitantly walked to the school gate, half-expecting the archer to come out of nowhere as usual.

_The heck, I should be happy he isn't here!_

"Watanuki?"

The said boy turned to see a fellow student from the archery club smiled at him.

"Urm… Kousaka-kun…"

Kousaka smiled. "Are you waiting for Shizuka? He's in the club room, having a meeting. I think he's going to come out late."

"Err… I'm not waiting for him…"

"Oh." Kousaka blinked. "Well, I thought… as you and Shizuka always walk home together…"

"We're not _always_ together." Watanuki rolled his eyes, though he know that's not true. "Wait, you call him 'Shizuka'?"

Kousaka shrugged. "Of course, we're classmates and we join the same club. We're close friends, but not as close as you of course," he grinned. "Well, I have to go. Practice time."

"Sure, good luck." Watanuki sent Kousaka with the corner of his eyes.

At the same time, he was frowning that someone other than family, calls Doumeki, Shizuka.

* * *

"I'm here." Watanuki lazily closed the door to the shop wish and walked to Yuuko's room.

"Watanuki is here!!! Welcome Watanuki!" Maru and Moro performed another twin dance around Watanuki but the boy didn't have any mood to play with them today, neither he have the heart to scold them for the matter.

"Oh my, why so gloomy, Watanuki?" Yuuko smirked and took her pipe from the tall ashtray. Mokona was jumping up and down on the couch.

"Watanuki whose name in kanji is April first is glooooooomy~!" She jumped from the couch and straight on Watanuki's head. "He's glooooomy coz he's upset he couldn't do naughty things with Doumeki-kuun~!"

"WHY YOU-!" Watanuki jerked to his head but Mokona had jumped back to the couch.

Yuuko's smirk widened slyly. "Ohhh… Watanuki-kun… I had always knew you and Doumeki-kun…"

"Stop fantasizing things!!!"

"See…? He's got all mad and lonely because Doumeki decided to leave him alone… Poor Watanuki-kun…" Mokona climbed into Yuuko's shoulder.

The witch nodded seriously, but evilly. "Yes, yes… You know how lovebirds are… They used to be joined by the hips, so now that he's alone… It's quite frustrating… Ah, Doumeki-kun is quite a looker too, I wonder if there's any girl who would take this chance for a little love-confession, ne, Wata-chan…?"

"THAT IS SO WRONG IN SO MANY LEVELS!" Watanuki shouted in rage and stomped to the kitchen. "THAT'S IT! I'm going to start my work now and you guys are off limit from this kitchen and YUUKO-SAN CAN ONLY HAVE TWO CUPS OF SAKE TONIGHT!"

Yuuko and Mokona looked at each other in horrified. "YOU MONSTER!"

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to call Doumeki-kun?" Yuuko stifled a laugh as she watched Watanuki stepped into his shoes grudgingly.

"What for? For him to come here and laugh at me!?"

"Oh, you know he won't laugh at you just because you want a company to reach home safely…"

"YES HE WOULD!" Watanuki puffed his chest and walked out of the shop. "Me, Watanuki-sama is not afraid of anything!" He put his hands on his waist and laughed.

Yuuko, Mokona, Maru and Moro clapped their hands as Watanuki reached to the gate. "Yes, Watanuki is great…" they said sarcastically.

"No monsters are going to get any meat on this bone to… WARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!" As soon as Watanuki was out of the gate, a couple of hungry spirits launched to him and attacked him. Watanuki ran as fast as lightning to the direction of his apartment with the spirits behind him.

"I told him so," Yuuko shrugged and walked back into the shop with the giggling Mokona.

"Told him so! Told him so!"

* * *

Watanuki was sure he'll be a dead meat that night. He was halfway to reach the safety of his home when the amount of monsters grew and popped everywhere at once. Watanuki tried to run faster but his feet caught by one of the spirits that was after him.

Monsters loomed over him and Watanuki closed his eyes for the attack.

Suddenly, a flashing light blinded him behind his eyelids and the heavy feelings of having the spirits looming him gone in an instance. Another light flashed through his vision and the next thing he knew, his feet is free from whatever that caught him.

Watanuki opened his eyes and looked up steadily to see the one he expected to see.

Doumeki, in his school uniform, was standing in front of him with a bow in his hands.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"Saving you," Doumeki put away his bow into the case he brought with him and crossed his arms. "Let's go."

"Go… go where?" Watanuki stumbled as he tried to get up with shaking legs.

Doumeki held his urge to help the other boy. "I'll walk you home."

"Oh… right," Watanuki stood with new confident when he realized he was going to walk home together with Doumeki like he usually did. He wasn't so moody anymore. "How do you know I was…" Watanuki embarrassingly made a gesture behind him, implicating the monsters that dared to attack him earlier. He said he doesn't need help, but hitsuzen got a funny way to backfire him.

"… I saw with the eye," Doumeki answered without looking at the seer.

"Oh." Watanuki nodded in understatement and walked in complete silence. The neighborhood was in peace and no ghosts are looming in any dark streets since Doumeki is with him.

They reached Watanuki's apartment safely. Watanuki looked at the dark window that implied his room and grunted. His room was always dark and scary; even though Yuuko and Doumeki had worked hard in planting many protecting seals around it. Not one monster was able to break through the powerful barriers, but it still looked scary to him.

Watanuki turned to murmur a quiet 'thank you' to the exorcist, but it seems Doumeki had already walked away and leave him alone to his thoughts.

Doumeki, once again, had kept his promise.

* * *

Five days after that, and Doumeki still kept his promises. Not once, he waited for Watanuki to go to school, only Himawari was there to keep him company. Even at lunchtime there were only two people left instead of three. Doumeki always find excuses whenever Himawari asked him to join them. Watanuki slept at Yuuko's shop in the past few days. Therefore, he almost never had the chance to see the stoic archer.

Himawari had voiced her concern upon Doumeki's change of behavior, and how Watanuki always seems forgot to minus one bento in his lunch menu. She also sensed how Watanuki wasn't as energetic as he usually did. He just smiled and talked about small things and avoided any topic about Doumeki in their conversation. Whenever Himawari had to go to do something for the class or student council, Watanuki wasn't crying and wailing as before. Instead, he just said his goodbye and went to clean up the boxes and thermos silently and slowly.

Yuuko wasn't having fun with the situation at hand. Maru and Moro tried to sing and dance to cheer up the seer but to no vain. Even Mokona didn't know how to brought up any enthusiasm from the boy and spent most of his time talking to Soel in the mirror.

When Watanuki reached Yuuko's shop that evening, he didn't even complain at how Yuuko finished five bottles of sake before dinner, instead reaching for his apron, tied up his hair and began to work on the dinner quietly.

"Come on, Watanuki…" Yuuko sighed as Watanuki served her dinner with another bottle of sake.

"What?" Watanuki looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He carefully put the hot bowl of miso soup on the table.

"How long are you going to keep playing this game?"

Watanuki stared at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"To be honest, your relationship and affair was none of my business." Yuuko stood from her sofa and strode to him in her apricot kimono with extravagant obi. "That feeling of yours… That's the part where you should figure out yourself, not others."

"And your point is…?"

Yuuko kneeled and took Watanuki's face into her palms. Watanuki had to lean a little while holding on to the tray. "Even that… it seems others had figured out your true hidden feelings, Watanuki; while you are still oblivious to it. That's not quite how it was suppose to be, right?"

Watanuki pursued his lips, waiting for her next word.

"Stop lying to yourself and be honest. That's your specialty all along. Why do you have to let it go to waste now?"

"I really don't understand what you're talking about." Watanuki shy away from her hands and continued his delayed works, keeping his eyes on the table. "If it's another lecture about how hitsuzen work… I really don't have time to listen to it now."

Yuuko rolled her eyes. "Hitsuzen, Watanuki… is quite ironic."

"Well, thank you for telling me that." Watanuki replied sarcastically.

"No matter how we try to avoid it, hitsuzen will come back at you no matter where you are. The same as the transaction of feelings."

"Right…"

"You are lifeless, Watanuki. Your energy and your cooking… they are not the same anymore." Yuuko picked up a bowl of rice in front of her and took a bite, tasting it.

"Right… wait-What did you said?" Watanuki glared at her. If she said something about how bad his cooking is…

"Your cooking is bad." Yuuko stated much to Watanuki's exasperation. "It doesn't taste the same as before."

Watanuki glanced at the food he prepared. "What's wrong with them? I see nothing wrong."

"The appearance might not differ, but the feeling inside them had changed." Yuuko place the rice bowl back to the table. "I said so before, to eat is a very important and lucky thing. And it's very frightening as well." She stared at him and smiled. "All these time, you had spent many of your time in the kitchen, cooking for someone you care… Those feelings had mixed with your cooking and thus releasing a sort of powerful and lucky energy. When you mix the food you made with all your love and care, those feelings would shown in the food you prepared, revealing how you are truly feeling. The chi would flow in the food, and determine the taste of the food to the people who eat it."

Watanuki swallowed bile on this throat. He doesn't like where the conversation are going…

"Your chi, Watanuki, has weakened. That's why your food doesn't taste the same as before."

The silence that occupied the room was enough to give the witch of the impression that the seer had understood her motives.

"All the food you prepared before when you are still cooking for him, Watanuki… was delicious beyond words." She complimented him, leaning on the table with one hand supporting her head. "Besides, they tasted more delicious as each days passed… all because you released that sort of feelings into your food."

"That-That's absurd!"

Yuuko shook her head. "No. It's not. Without you realizing it, you released lots of love and care into the food you prepared for him every day. Even when you are cooking for someone else, you still release the same sort of feelings because you still thought about him because food always reminds you of him. Even in anything else, you did… You did them well because your thoughts are always with him, no matter what. You kept saying you always did his last; when unconsciously you did it last because you want it to be the best you made."

Watanuki's face was as red as tomato; his fist clenched into the apron that he wore, which made Yuuko smiled even more because she knew who gave him that coverall apron.

"A food made by a seer, and ate by an exorcist, is an amazing circle to the world."

Watanuki sighed tiredly. "You are exaggerating again, Yuuko-san…"

"Remember what Zashiki-warashi did last time…?" Yuuko provoked.

"I remember…" he sighed again.

"This happened if you two are not together for a long time, Watanuki." Yuuko took back the bowl of rice and started eating her dinner. "Your meeting was never a coincidence, everything is hitsuzen."

Watanuki growled, hanging his shoulders in defeat. "Why is this happening to me…"

Yuuko poured herself a cup of sake. "Actually, you do realize all this beforehand, right?"

"No," Watanuki shook his head and sat on the floor. "I don't. But everytime I cooked… I just… He just… always popped out of nowhere…" he blushed more.

"Embrace the fact, Watanuki." Yuuko looked at her employee in amusement. "A relationship like this is not easy to come by, you know."

"Where I heard that before…" Watanuki rolled his eyes sarcastically.

* * *

The next day came. Watanuki hastily grabbed the bento packs and his schoolbag as he rushed to the front door of Yuuko's shop. Yuuko and Mokona who had been watching his movements since earlier stood at the front porch.

"It's still too early before the school bell rings, you know." Yuuko pointed out with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Watanuki grimaced. "I know."

"Then, why you leave so early?"

"I just…" Watanuki looked down to the floor and blushed. "It's none of your business, Yuuko-san."

Yuuko snickered. "Actually, in fact it is my business, since I was the one that gave you that advice anyway."

Mokona's lips curved into a grin. "Watanuki admits his defeat!"

Watanuki's vein of anger popped on his forehead as he tried to reach for Mokona to squeeze or better yet, shut him for good. But Mokona leapt from Yuuko's shoulder and joined the twin who stood a little too far behind.

"Watanuki didn't want Doumeki at first~!" Suddenly there was a microphone on Mokona's little hand.

"Don't want~~"

"Don't want~~" Maru and Moro simultaneously continued.

"But then he admits~ His defeat… He couldn't live without his Meki~!" Mokona made a dramatic poise and smiled smugly to the furious Watanuki.

"Watanuki is in love~"

"Watanuki is in love~"

"For god sake, don't sing together!!!" Watanuki yelled and covered his ears protectively. His face was beet red and the laughing Yuuko didn't help the situation at all. "And I AM NOT IN LOVE!"

"Then what we call this, Watanuki?" Yuuko glanced at him and smiled slyly. "_Pathetically _in love?"

Watanuki glared dagger at her and rearranged his muffler, trying to ignore the singing of the evil twin and the evil mascot in the background. "I hate you guys," he grabbed his things and ran out of the store.

Yuuko laughed even more. She was glad Watanuki was being Watanuki again. "We love you too, Watanuki-kun~!"

* * *

Watanuki ran all the way from the shop to the shrine. His breath came in short huffs as he stopped and looked at the majestic shrine. He tightened his hold on the bento he brought, quietly tiptoed into the yard, looking at his left and right. All was still and quite. So, Doumeki hasn't come back yet from his morning exercise…

"Oi."

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Watanuki jumped six feet in the air and his school bag along with his bento slipped from his hands. Luckily Doumeki was there to catch them. The stoic boy stared at the seer, wearing his traditional robe and a broom in other hand. Watanuki turned sharply to glare at the archer, not missing the longing look the boy gave to his bento.

"I have a name, dumbass! And that is Watanuki Kimihiro! Was it so hard to remember!?"

"What are you doing here?" Doumeki asked, ignoring his ranting.

"LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU!"

Doumeki put a finger into his left ear. "It's too early for your deafening scream."

"THE HELL? YOU-" Watanuki held his breath in order to control his anger. "I can't believe I even consider to…" he glared at Doumeki and snatched back his things. "GIVE ME THOSE!"

Doumeki ignored him again and began to sweep the yard. "What are you doing here? I told you I will leave you alone and you…"

"I don't want it anymore."

The archer stopped sweeping and turned to look at Watanuki, who was hiding his face under his bangs.

"What?"

"The deal, I don't want it anymore."

"… Why?"

"Why?" Watanuki looked at him and pouted. "Well, you said it was up to me how long we are going to keep up the deal. And I declare today as the expiring date!" He laughed and brought his hands up to the sky.

"And it's all because I'm such a great person in this world! I pity you that you have to buy your own lunch and doesn't get the taste of the great food made by the Watanuki-sama! Look, I even made extra for you to eat this morning so you don't have to crawl to school starving to death and make a fool of yourself in front of Himawari-chan! Now bow down to me three times and thanks the most amazing, wonderful, talented cook, Watanuki- Hey! I don't finish my speech yet!"

Doumeki had already took back the bento from Watanuki's hand and peered inside the white bag. Four bento boxes are placed neatly with a metal thermos filled with hot, honey tea.

"Is there tamagoyaki?"

"YES! IT'S IN THERE, YOU JERK! LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING TO YOU!"

Doumeki was already half way into the shrine with the bento he took from Watanuki. The said boy yelled all the way into the shrine, following the archer.

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"You're supposed to say, 'Is there anything I can do for you, Watanuki-sama?'!!!"

Doumeki rolled his eyes. They were in the hallways, on their way to Doumeki's bedroom where they usually hang out when Watanuki came to the shrine.

"… Who else call you 'Shizuka' besides your family?"

The archer caught the question and turned to look at Watanuki suspiciously. Well, not that his facial expression change or anything, Watanuki grumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, who else call you 'Shizuka' besides you family?" Watanuki repeated his question patiently. Right, Watanuki Kimihiro can be patient. He just chose not to with Doumeki, usually.

"I don't know," Doumeki shrugged. "Some of my classmates, maybe. Why you ask?"

"No reason," Watanuki walked ahead of the archer and reached the room first. He threw his bag to the side of the room and pulled the sliding door open. Doumeki reached the room later and chose to sit in the middle of the room, ransacking into the bento again.

"Is it possible that you're… jealous?"

Watanuki fell to the ground animatedly. "WHAT? Don't be ridiculous, who would be jealous just because people call you 'Shizuka'? That name is too girly on someone like you, you're just Doumeki." Watanuki restrained himself from saying that the name didn't suit him, because all he knows, that name suits Doumeki _way _too perfect.

He's too quiet. If it isn't for his constant explanation about folklore that was passed down by Haruka-san, Doumeki would remain silence for the rest of his life.

Doumeki slowly opened the first bento and stared at it. His gaze rest upon on the slender figure in front of him, who seems tried not to look at his face.

The bento was beautifully made, with cute octopus-shape sausages, sweet-looking tamagoyaki, some umeboshi, and golden-roasted tempura. But Doumeki's real attention was on the pink heart-shaped pickles arranged on the rice in the middle.

"…What's this?"

"Jeez, isn't it obvious? It's a food, dumbass." Watanuki replied, not making any contact with the archer. "I poured all my hard work and feelings into that bento, now eat." Watanuki said this with smug in his voice, but Doumeki noticed that the other's ears and neck was as red as the umeboshi in the bento.

The corner of Doumeki's mouth twitch into a slight smile. Of all the things Watanuki did, this is the cutest thing he had ever done.

He picked one of the tempura carefully, as if afraid of ruining the perfect, beautiful bento. He took his time on chewing the food, eye almost bulge at the amazing and heavenly taste of the crispy tempura. He knew Watanuki is a wonderful cook, but he never thought he could make the food taste heavenly. These have to be the most delicious meal he had ever eaten in his whole life.

"You must love me a lot."

Watanuki choked on his saliva and hit his head on the desk out of shocked. "WHAT!!? WHO EVER GAVE YOU THAT RIDICULOUS IDEA!?"

"This is the most delicious food I ever eat."

Watanuki hit his head on the desk again, ears beet red. "Damn you…"

"So it's true?"

"SHUT UP!" The bespectacled boy grabbed Doumeki's collar and shook him with all his might. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Doumeki placed the bento back to the desk, letting Watanuki shake him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! YOU ARE SUCH AN UNSENSITIVE LITTLE JERK! HOW ON EARTH I COULD EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! I SHOULD NEVER FALL FOR YOU, YOU IMBECILE! GIVE ME BACK MY HEART! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIMAWARI-CHAN'S! NOT YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!??"

Doumeki stared, as Watanuki's face getting redder and redder by the second.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN LET ME FALL FOR YOU, IDIOT! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

"Because I love you." Doumeki replied stoically. Watanuki stopped his rant and looked at Doumeki's expression. His facial expression doesn't change in the slightest, so Watanuki was afraid if his ear was playing trick on him.

"W-what?"

"I love you too."

The bespectacled boy gasped and his face was so red it could explode.

"SOMETHING IS BETTER LEFT UNSAID, YOU MORON! AND DON'T SAY IT WITH SUCH AN IDIOTIC FACE! DON'T MAKE ME FALL EVEN MORE IN LOVE WITH YOU DUMBASS!"

When it's over, Watanuki lost in his trail of rant and rested his head on the archer's shoulder tiredly, arms wrapped itself slowly around the archer's neck.

Doumeki was surprised when Watanuki embraced him. Slowly, he raised his right hand and touched the black hair that pooled on his shoulder, stroking the black strands gently. His eyes grew soft, his longing on the bespectacled boy vanish at that one single touch.

* * *

Far away from the temple, inside a unique looking shop, Yuuko and Buzzbug82 was toasting and laughing with each other while Mokona, Maru and Moro running around the lawn.

"Watanuki-kun sure has a loud voice," Buzzbug82 chuckled and emptied her sake. Yuuko nodded and poured another glass for her.

"He does, isn't he? That's why only Doumeki-kun could stand him." Yuuko grinned.

"I really thought we have to wait four years for them to confess." Buzzbug82 shrugged, as Mokona jumped from her lap back into Yuuko's shoulder, yelling "Kampai!"

"In another dimension, yes." Yuuko gulped down her sixth sake. "But not in this world."

Buzzbug82 nodded firmly. "Thanks to hitsuzen."

"Yes, thanks to hitsuzen."

-END-

... Aahaha… Well, you see… I lost myself in this fic, so I have to search myself back and thus, reveal the end of this story… … *runs away*

*turns back* Review, please. *run away again*


End file.
